


Shaking the Jail Dust Off My Shoes

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal is leery about Peter’s real motive for getting him out of prison.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Shaking the Jail Dust Off My Shoes

Neal sits on June’s balcony and knows that his new handler is now winging his way down to a seized drug dealer’s villa in Belize. He was a bit surprised that Peter seemed quite cavalier about leaving him alone so soon after their partnership had begun. Truthfully, Neal had been expecting to be temporarily assigned to a cell in Rikers until Peter’s return. But that hadn’t happened, and it was puzzling. This stupid ankle monitoring thing was a joke, and Peter had to have realized that. So, why this clumsy attempt at establishing some kind of trust? Neal doesn’t like conundrums, so maybe he’d stick around until he had Agent Burke’s agenda all figured out, or until he got some insight regarding Kate’s whereabouts. Neal wondered which would come first.


End file.
